Cresta and Camry
and are members of the Runaway Spirit Squad and are referred to as "Nora's henchmen" by Haqua. Character Overviews Appearances Cresta and Camry (both being Old Devils) each have two curved horns, akin to Fiore and Nora's. They are positioned like that of Lune and Gira's. Cresta wears a light-colored one-piece dress with curved edges, and Camry wears a black tube-top, along with a mini-skirt. Being members of the Runaway Spirit Squad, they each have a hagoromo and a sensor on their heads. Personality Cresta and Camry are both like Nora, extremely arrogant and prideful towards others (particularly New devils), pushing away some of the New devils to clear a path for Nora. Despite these traits, when there is merit for them, again like Nora, they will help. Abilities Hagoromo/Capturing Skills It is very unknown how capable these two are in terms of captures, but they are shown to be able to at least make hagoromo dolls good enough to fool Vintage. Character History Hunting Break Arc 7 Return to the Underworld Cresta and Camry are shown pushing some Old Devils away before introducing Nora to the other devils. Later, both of them tell Haqua that Nora is getting a Great Demon Medal for capturing 7 runaway spirits. Haqua, then mocking, said that she wonders if Nora has included her "goons'" (Cresta and Camry) number, too. After that, an angered Nora and Haqua start to fight, and Cresta and Carmy hold back Nora before leaving. Later, as Dokuro Skull gives the award to Nora, both of them congratulate her. Mai-High Festival Arc Later, Cresta and Camry were told by Nora to make hagoromo dolls of her, Keima and Ayumi to fool Vintage. They then met Haqua, Keima and Chihiro and tells them to use some pieces of their hagoromo to render themselves invisible before leaving. Relationships Nora Floriann Leoria Both Cresta and Camry are extremely loyal to Nora, defending her from any insults and praise and follow her without question. They are also the only ones who are never shown to be treated badly by Nora and due to their loyalty, Haqua would often call them "Nora's henchmen." Haqua du Lot Herminium Like Nora, they do not like Haqua very much and was angry that Haqua would call them "Nora's henchmen". Vintage Like Nora, Cresta and Camry do not extend their loyalties toward Vintage despite being Old Devils. The two even help Nora fight against Vintage. Trivia *Cresta means "Crest" in Spanish. *Their names refer to the Toyota Cresta and Camry, popular sedans in Japan. Quotes *''(To Haqua and Elsie) Camry: "By the way." Cresta: "Did you know?" Both: "They're going to award a great demon medal after the meeting!" Camry: "And who do you think is getting it? Duun! It's Nora-san!" '' *''Cresta: "How amazing is that?"'' Chapter 56, p.9 *''(To Haqua) Camry: "It's Camry." Cresta: "Cresta! We have proper names!" Chapter 184, p.12'' References Navigation Category:Demons Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Female Characters Category:Hell Category:Old Devils Category:Plot Overviews